1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inflatable structures for immobilizing a patient and, more particularly, to whole body inflatable envelopes which restrain the person of a patient and which facilitate positioning of patients stricken with loss of muscular control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of inflatable devices to restrain or support the limbs of a person has been known in the past. In preferred practice such a device, once inflated, provides the function of a splint or a retainer which confines and fixes the injured limb from further motion. Prior or subsequent to inflation the device is folded and stored.
Thus, the use and advantages of inflated enclosures for restraining injured limbs has been known in the past and the benign aspects of even pressure distribution are widely appreciated.
In many instances, however, the physical state of a patient involves an impairment of the whole body. Thus, those suffering from stroke, spinal cord injury and other injury to the motor facilities of the musculature often require restraints and physical assistance in positioning or alignment. The assistance necessary for patient positioning during therapeutic and diagnostic events is often quite involved and the presence of assistants during X-ray and other procedures is an event of some frequency.
Concurrently, these same bedridden patients require constant attention in their repose. The loss of all muscular facility results in the necessity of limb and body restraints and constant attention to torso alignment both to relieve pressure points and to accommodate proper body functioning.
In the past various devices have been provided which, in one manner or another, restrain or aid in positioning of a patient. Exemplary teachings of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,783,863 and 3,775,781. Each of these teachings, while suitable for the purposes intended, fails to provide for convenient manipulation and positioning of the patient in the course of therapeutic or diagnostic movement.
A convenient inflatable enclosure is therefore desired and it is one such enclosure that is disclosed herein.